Robux Shop
The Robux Shop is a menu in MW:R that allows players to purchase Gamepasses without having to leave the game, as well as Developer Products that wouldn't be available otherwise, such as Chests, Hats, Pets, and so on. The Robux Shop can be accessed by pressing "E" on your keyboard, or by clicking the Robux Shop tab on the top of the screen. Purchasable Currently, there are 98 Products and 13 Gamepasses available for purchase: Chests * the Chests is one of the products that you can buy in the robux store in medieval warfare reforged in which you can get prayers. but if you want to know more go here in chests Gold Coins * Gold coins are the main currency in the game, and are used in quite a few things: crafting weapons, buying weapons, buying potions, and even trading. They can be obtained by selling ores, opening daily gifts, or if you don't want to go through the hassle, gold can be purchased with Robux, ranging from sets of 500 to 20,000 gold. Emotes * Emotes are gamepasses that allow your character to use a special animation by pressing the "F" key. There are 5 emotes available, ranging from 25 to 500 Robux.if you want to know more about emotes you can click here Hats * Hats are cosmetic items within the game that allow you to change your character's helmet from the standard helmet that comes with your armor tier. There are 24 hats available, ranging from 15 Robux to 1000 Robux..If you want to know more about the hats click here Upgrade Protection Scrolls * the Upgrade Protection Scrolls is one of the products that you can buy in the robux store in medieval warfare reforged in which you can get prayers. but if you want to know more go here in Upgrade Protection Scrolls Hairs * Hairs are cosmetic items within the game that allow you to choose a secondary hat from a selection to wear on top of your helmet, not unlike those of the standard hats. There are 30 hairs available, ranging from 10 Robux to 50 Robux. Before one of the 2017 updates, hair was bought overall for 10 R$ along with every hair and colour. Unfortunately when this had changed purchasers were not given a refund and left crestfallen.If you want to know more about the Hairs click here Faces * Faces are cosmetic items within the game that allow you to change your face from the default one. There are 24 faces available, ranging from 25 Robux to 500 Robux. Before one of the 2017 updates, faces were bought overall for 5 R$ along with every face. Unfortunately when this had changed purchasers were not given a refund and left crestfallen. Melee Illusions * Meele Illusions are cosmetic items within the game that make your sword emit a type of particle. There are 24 Melee Illusions available, ranging from 75 Robux to 250 Robux. Trails * Trails are cosmetic items within the game that make your feet emit a type of particle. There are 12 Trails available, all of which cost 75 Robux. Pets * Pets are cosmetic items within the game that make a disembodied hat follow your every move. There are 31 pets available, ranging from 50 Robux to 500 Robux.if you want to know more about pets you can see by clicking here Perks * Perks are Gamepasses (not to be confused with the Gamepasses) that give you a boost in the game, such as faster mining time or more health. Perks can also be purchased temporarily for a greatly decreased amount of Robux.If you want to know more about the Perks you can click here Gamepasses * Gamepasses are Gamepasses that give you a special boost in game, such as a menu that allows you to track types of ores, or a sword that will always be the second best for your level.If you want to know more about the gamepass you can click here +3 Inventory Space * You can purchase more Inventory Space by selecting your inventory and then "Buy Inventory Space." Inventory Space goes for 25 Robux per 3 slots. You can also obtain inventory slots from codes as of v2.3.0. Unobtainable The following Gamepasses and products can no longer be purchased. Most of the following items were removed for unknown reasons, so it is mostly speculation. 5x Kills Perk The 5x Kills Perk gave you 5 kills per kill. However, it could be stacked with the Double Kills Perk, and was most likely removed due to its overpowered-ness. Legacy Character Actions The Character Actions Gamepass could be purchased for 50 Robux, and gave you access to five "actions": Fart, Burp, Rude, Laugh, and Roar. Guests were able to use said actions by default, and as such, were often seen spamming the commands. It was most likely removed due to Roblox adding /e commands. Compass The Compass Gamepass could be purchased during the 2015 Halloween event for 100 Robux to help the player find the four hidden event badges. It only worked for three weeks, and didn't even work when it was first released, so it was deemed a waste of Robux. It was removed after the event ended.probably. Gold Points Gold Points were products that could be purchased with Robux, and then turned into gold coins. Before v2.0.0 however, neither Gold Points nor gold coins would save after you left the game, and gold was considered useless, so they were just another waste of Robux. (Especially when there were much better ways of obtaining gold coins.) Legacy Hair and Face Customization The Hair and Face Customization Gamepasses allowed you to change your characters hair and face from the default. They could be purchased for 10 Robux each. The Face Customization Gamepass was basically useless without the Hair Customization Gamepass due to the face being blocked by most helmets. It was removed for unknown reasons. RobloxScreenShot02092015 202839203.png RobloxScreenShot02092015 202859389.png RobloxScreenShot02092015 202921987.png Tips Tips were a set of three products that allowed you to donate Robux to Exohda. They could be purchased for 5, 25, and 50 Robux each. They were removed for unknown reasons. Category:Purchasable Category:Wiki content Category:Gamepass Category:Game Mechanics Category:Robux Shop